It ain't easy
by YuneKaede
Summary: Corporal Rivaille is to seek new recruits of senior high third years in selected areas for the military. He came across a woman worthy of his time, and maybe more. And what happens after he dragged her into the military? A modern fic, military based. Rikasa/RivaMika
1. Chapter 1

Everyday is practically the same for Rivaille. With a face that always show a bored expression, he lives his life normally. Rivaille was a police, a high ranked one in fact. Well... was, until he decided that being someone in the military seemed more interesting. Now, he has the corporal title, and also known as the strongest soldier in humanity alive.

_Won't this damn train move faster... tch..._ the considerably short man thought. He had been ordered to look out for any fresh graduates from senior high school that might be qualified to join the military. Commander Erwin had made a very, very wrong choice. Picking Lance Corporal Rivaille, who was the strictest, to look out for kids with qualification, as the corporal himself put it. After a few weeks, and when Rivaille had not gather more than 3 people, the Commander doubted they would have more than 10 recruits, let alone 5.

As how this 'mission' had been ongoing for quite some time now, this week was Rivaille's last to go through such boring routine. Sitting on one of the train's seat, still hoping that it would move faster, our favourite corporal heard someone shouted.

"AHHH!"

It was a man... held firmly by a... woman... Not being able to let this slip through, Rivaille took out his Corporal badge and headed towards the scene, squeezing between passengers. _Remind myself to take a long long bath later..._

"What seems to be the problem..." Rivaille said, still hiding his badge inside his palm.

"This man is a molester..." the woman said coolly.

"NO! Don't listen to her! I-" the man who was shouting got cut off by a girl by the corner of the train, everyone turned and look at her.

"I-It's true! He... molested me yesterday..." she said.

That was all Rivaille needed to know, he finally showed his badge, shocking the crowd.

"It's Rivaille! The former chief director!"

Rivaille was well known during his police work days, being the Police chief director. Any cases and he'd be on the news, doing a =n interview or something like that. The man, molester's, face portrayed horror, he tried pushing the woman away but failed, so he begged Rivaille to let him go. To no avail, he was taken by the security officers during the next stop. Sighing because he had to meet such a matter, he overheard the woman talking.

"It was nothing..."

"But Mikasa! You're only a third year! And you're able to knock down a molester! Let's not forget about the robber you help caught last week!" a blonde guy... or girl... said.

"That robber was going to hit Eren..." the woman replied.

_Only a third year..._ Rivaille looked back at the woman whose name is Mikasa. _She sure looked mature... _He observed her again, this time, more closely. _Maybe... just maybe this woman is qualified for the military..._ After listening a little more about her chat with her friends, he found out that she is attending the high school he needed to inspect. Rivaille smirked inwardly, thinking how interesting that woman is...

Mikasa, Eren and Armin stood in front of the stage, waiting for their daily assembly to be over. Misaka wasn't paying attention, not until she heard Armin gaped and saw him pointing a finger towards the stage. Her eyes followed and widen slightly in just a second before returning to its usual demeanor. On the stage, they saw the short man from the train this morning.

"Alright students. This, is Lance Corporal Rivaille. Some of you may know him as the former Chief Director, but today, for the week, he is here in search for those with qualifications for the military. This is directed to the third years only." the principle introduced and explained.

Rivaille then got closer to the edge of the stage and adjust the microphone stand, as it was too tall for him.

"This school was chosen as the average physical marks obtained are considered high. I hope you all are actually worthy of my time. One week, I will or will not choose those who claimed to be qualified. Try everything in your own abilities to prove yourself. I may have to warn you to try harder, I am not an easy person."


	2. Chapter 2

"I am so interested in joining the military! I don't care how, but I will!" Eren Jaeger exclaimed.

"But Eren! It's harsh over there, you can't! You'll get hurt!" Mikasa said, being the naturally overprotective foster sister she is.

"C'Mon Mikasa! I'm old enough to make my own decisions!" Eren scowled.

"Calm down guys... hey, why is there a crowd in front of our class...?" Armin said then questioned.

There was indeed a huge crowd ahead. Some girls were fawning, while the guys were... working out? They were holding weighs or showing off their muscles... weird. Pushing their way so that they'd be able to get into their own class, the three saw the main cause of this, Lance Corporal Rivaille.

Rivaille looked bored, as always. Then he saw the woman he found interesting walking, the crowd basically allowed her too. _Mikasa Ackerman... interesting indeed. _He glanced and remembered the scene in the chairman's office this morning. He had only asked for anyone named Mikasa, and at no stop, the chairman was praising the only Mikasa they had in this school... Mikasa Ackerman. Rivaille found her stats, she was successful in both studies and co-curricular activities.

"You are in my seat."

Voice clear and firm, there Mikasa stood in front of him, her gaze never falter, even when he shot back a gaze to her himself. He was slighlty impressed. Never had he seen someone not afraid of him. Adding the fact that she's a woman, he too wondered why isn't she fawning over him like how other girls usually does. Then again... there one stood, piercing sharp gaze on him. Rivaille smirked and saw the woman's eyebrows now knitted, she was running out of the thin patience she have.

"Mikasa Ackerman."

"..."

"I heard you accelerate in both your studies and physical activities. Care to show?"

"Get out of my seat, then only will I give an answer."

By the time they had started the 'conversation', the crowd had already kept their mouths shut. And after Mikasa's last comment, the girls gaped at her. Every other girl... okay, maybe not every, but most... would definitely allow Rivaille to sit there, and even try to make him feel more comfortable. Instead, Mikasa asked him to leave, without even answering his question. Rivialle soon stood up, Mikasa let out a smirk.

"So... _shorty_ wants to see my activities?"

Rivaille twitched at her comment as a few guys tired to hold their laughter. Mikasa was taller than him by 10cm. The shorter man gave Mikasa a glare that would frighten normal people, and pulled her down to his eye level by the red scarf on her neck. he whispered harshly by her ear.

"DO NOT ever call me that."

Mikasa being herself, did not show any movement or what so ever, not even a slight reaction. She only slapped his hand off and shot back a glare herself. Rivaille was secretly amused, she was anything but boring.

"After school, you have club activities right? I'll be watching." Rivaille said before leaving Mikasa's class. The other students felt like they could finally breathe properly, all tension disappeared, and so did the crowd.

"Mikasa! Wow! The Corporal just arrived and he was already interested in you!" Armin praised, trying to lower the aura Mikasa now had.

Mikasa adjusted her scarf and buried her face into it, hiding her emotion like usual. She looked at Eren, who was rather quiet. She knew at first glance he was jealous and mad. She had got the Corporal's attention which he wanted so he could join the military.

"Eren... let's go to the club later this afternoon." Mikasa said, unwillingly. She didn't want Eren to join the military... but she didn't want him to stay angry either.

"Really?!" Eren looked at Mikasa with those puppy eyes.

She couldn't say no now. She looked away and nodded her head, confirming what Eren wanted.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for the followers and favourites. **

**To that one review, thank you, and I was worried that it wasn't interesting enough.**

**If you guys are YmirXHistoria fans, you guys can check out my other fic, No matter what**

**or maybe for team Rivaille fans, you guys can go look up at, team Rivaille**

**I can only update once a week actually, but this is an exception. Maybe I won't be updating soon as my year end finals are coming up, but thank you and please do look forward to this. (ive written other chapters by hand but I need to type it in...)**


	3. Chapter 3

The last bell of the day rang, indicating that classes are over. Mikasa was currently in the girl's changing room, preparing herself for her club activities.

"Oh my god Mikasa, you never ceased to amaze me everytime with those abs of yours!" a girl said.

"Well... she's Mikasa after all" another replied.

"Yea... hey, I heard the Corporal had taken a liking towards you Mikasa... how's it like having him under your knees?"

"..."

Mikasa's aura thickened uncontrollably. At that time, the girls kept their mouths shut, knowing Mikasa hated this topic. Soon, Mikasa took her leave in her kendo uniform without a sound. She walked slowly towards the kendo room, what was on that mind of hers, still unknown. Little did she know that a certain corporal was walking behind her, by coincidence of course. I mean, Rivaille isn't the kind to stalk another. He raised his brow when he noticed the woman in front of him.

Looking at Mikasa, he noted how tall and fit she was. Her figure was... curvy, not to say Rivaille cared, but he wondered as he took noticed of how Mikasa tried to hide them... her figure, that is. If not observed carefully, one couldn't see those curves that hung loosely on the woman. The corporal's eyes traced up to her neck, which was covered by the red scarf she wore everywhere, or so he heard.

"Mikasa! Mikasa! Mika- ...sa..."

She looked forward, hearing her name being called out. She saw Eren and Armin who was calling her name and noticed that he hesitated a bit, she narrowed her eyes until she saw Eren stood still.

"C-Corporal Rivaille!"

Mikasa turned around and saw the one man she despised, her eyebrows twitched, _Has he been following me..? For how long?_ She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Armin yelling the same thing. Gritting her teeth, she turned back to her original direction and walked ahead, grabbing Eren and Armin by their arms and yanked them along.

"M-Mikasa!" Armin squeaked.

"Mikasa! What the hell?!"

Eren wanted to continue yelling at her, but paused immediately after noticing his sister's vicious aura. Half her face was buried into her scarf, bangs falling in front of her eyes so it blocked the rest of her face. She was mad, and both boys know it. She released them when she had reached the kendo room. She knocked before entering. The captain greeted them and told them to have a seat as they were expecting a guest.

"Show him your best today, everything we've learned so far." the captain quoted.

Then the door slid open, revealing the guest. Mikasa grunted, she knew what was coming her way. At the doorway, stood the man she had met a few minutes ago... Lance Corporal Rivaille.

"Corporal! Nice to meet you, have a seat."

"Thanks, but I'll stand. Please start your training, and pretend I was never here."

_Easy for you to say... How can someone in their right minds ignore a presence as deep as the damn ocean... _The captain started the sparring training, pairing them up. Mikasa was paired with the captain himself.

"Alright, BEGIN!" the captain shouted as Mikasa brought up her guard, holding her wooden sword firmly.

* * *

**Hi guys! Im so happy there're more reviews, including followers. Thanks. Im actually in my ICT class in school. If you have the time and heart, please read these below.**

**I'm really very thankful to those who read my fanfics. I... wrote them to relieve the stress and problems I'm facing in life. I've always had this... crazy imagination (not that im bragging about it...) and when I write it down, I feel like Im in a different world. I'm sure most of you understand, whether its reading a manga, a novel or watching anime, it's all the same. Thank you again for making my life better. **

**And those who reviewed, thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't forgive me. Because of my finals I had no time to update any ongoing fic of mine. And trust me, I hate it. I even continued writing drafts during the examination itself. =_= Anyway, it'll all end by 23rd October, and my life will return to my soul.**

**And btw, I've wrote until chapter 13, just that I dont have time to type it into my laptop, so please wait a little while longer. **

**I'm sorry and please enjoy. Thanks for the reviews as well. **

* * *

The sparring exercise had gone up for quite some time now. Although they did this weekly, the bored yet piercing gaze of the Corporal had made most members crazily nervous, in the exception of Mikasa Ackerman and the captain. After fifteen minutes of continuous sparring, everyone had ragged breathing and were worn out, only Mikasa and the captain went on. All eyes were on them, especially the Corporal's.. on _hers. _Fully aware of the hard stare that short man gave, she ignored it with full attention towards her opponent. Poor poor captain.

"Strong as usual Mikasa..." the captain panted.

Mikasa, being... well, Mikasa... did not reply. Instead, she continued attacking, dodging. She held her wooden sword with a firm grip, preparing to swing from the side to the opponent who is attacking right now. His side was open, without warning, Mikasa launched at him, allowing him to meet the sharp end of Mikasa's sword.

"Alright, alright... you win" the captain sighed. "Take five!"

"Hold it Ackeman." Rivaille said, grabbin- no, _snatching_ the wooden sword from a junior who was scared to death. "I'll spar with you"

Almost everyone in the room gasped or widen their eyes, while Mikasa barely moved after hearing that sentence. He moved in fornt of her, motioning for her to attack. She didn't, in fact, both of them didn't move an inch, at least until Mikasa ran out of patience. She gestured straight towards Rivaille, feeling annoyed by the fact that he did not react. She made a twist during the last minute and appeared behind Rivaille, but he was no where in sight.

"Too slow..." Rivaille whispered near her ear.

Mikasa held a shocked expression, that disappeared after a second. She turned behind and met with Rivaille's sword.

"You lose..."

Mikasa couldn't believe it, she could spar with her captain for such a long duration but in a blink of an eye she lost to this man. She furrowed, not feeling the slightest bit happy, especially about that comment of his about her being slow. She was the best runner of her school! Mikasa huffed and was prepared to take a seat but Rivaille stopped her with a yank on her arm.

"Learn your manner Ackerman, it's rude to leave the fight without bowing."

"Tch..." Mikasa bowed hastily and went to her seat, gulping down some water to cool her body system.

"Corporal! Can you spar with me too?" asked an all-too-eager Eren Jaeger.

Mikasa raised her brows, Eren can't beat her! How can he touch the Corporal let alone lay a finger on him?! Don't get her wrong, Mikasa liked Eren being stronger, but everyone around them states otherwise. That made Eren easily jealous of Mikasa. Not knowing the stats of the boy who was now standing in front of him, Rivaille agreed. In less than a minute, Eren was defeated, the older man scoffed.

"You're worse than Ackerman... how cocky of you to challenge me..."

"Shut up! DON'T YOU DARE MOCK EREN!"

Rivaille was slightly taken aback due to the taller woman's sudden outburst. _Seems like the principle was right, she is obsessed with her brother... _Rivaille took his leave, of course, not before leaving some comments behind. He told them that he'd be back again. That news had infuriated Mikasa more. While walking back to his hotel, Rivaille received a phone call, from Commander Erwin Smith.

"Rivaille, change of plans, bring some students back to the military in two days."


	5. Chapter 5

Some qualified students was what Rivaille had heard from the Commander. Instantly, a picture of Mikasa Ackerman popped out of his mind. After yesterday's event, he was sure that the girl would be hating his guts by now... but it was only true... that Mikasa Ackerman was quite slow, or at least that's what Rivaille thought. Despite that fact, the Corporal himself knew that she was currently stronger than most trainees in the military, and if she hated him... how on earth is he going to convince her to join the military?

Why did she throw a rage on him in the first place? Ah, that's right, he mocked that Eren kid. Then it hit him, _Jaeger...if he were to join the military... and seeing how infatuated she is with him... it might work..._ Rivaille thought with a smirk spread across his usually stoic face. If Jaeger were no be accepted into the military, Ackerman will be sure to follow. That was the plan alright, and Eren Jaeger will be the key to it. Now all there is for the short man is to hope that Eren would be willing to join him. With that in mind, Rivaille slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Mikasa woke up by the sharp noise of her alarm clock. She had a nice bath before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast for her and Eren. After she's done with the toast, Eren had already taken his place at the dining table.

"Good morning Eren..." Mikasa said as she settled the dishes down on the table.

"Morning..." Eren first took a bite into his toast, he kept on peaking at his foster sister and gulped before asking, "Mikasa... can I please join the military?"

Mikasa stopped whatever she was doing and gave Eren a hard stare. She really didn't want Eren to go... the danger, risk and all the hardcore training there is in that place, would Eren be able to handle it? For what seemed like forever to Eren, Mikasa finally replied.

"No. It's too dangerous..."

Eren's grip on his toast became harder, crumbling the sides, he was mad. Everytime he wanted to do something, Mikasa needs to give him permission in order to do so. For goddamn's sake, couldn't she just stay out of his business and butt out?! Eren said nothing, bringing silence to the table. Today, he's have to secretly pay a visit to the Corporal.

During the afternoon, Rivaille had just his luck. the boy he wanted to see was making his way to himself during their P.E. class. Rivaille kept his expression and looked over at the taller boy.

"Is there something you need... Jaeger?"

"I want to join the military..."

Well, that was easy, and here Rivaille thought he'd have to convince the brat himself. The Corporal raised his eyebrows, making Eren nervous, then nodded.

"Alright."

Now it was Eren's turn to be surprised, he, too, had thought he had to beg down on his knees to the older man for him to join. Yet, there he is, agreeing and accepting Eren's request. Eren jumped in joy and thanked the Corporal before leaving. All Rivaille had to do now, is to make sure Mikasa receive this news.

"Armin! Armin!" Eren whispered to his blonde friend in class.

:What is it? Why are you whispering...?" Armin asked, looking at Eren suspiciously.

"I was accepted to join the military!" Eren shouted in a whisper. "Don't tell Mikasa!"

"Don't tell me what?"

Busted. Mikasa stood behind the two now-scared-out-of-their-minds boys. Of all people, it had to be the one Eren didn't wanna see at the moment.


End file.
